


[Podfic] Empresses

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen, Moving On, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Csoru Drazharan was used to getting what she wanted.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Empresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099324) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 

Length: 00:10:55

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/Empresses.mp3) (7.2 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/Empresses.m4b) (5.0 MB) 


End file.
